1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for recording and reproducing a moving image and a still image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus for recording moving image data and still image data in a recording medium manages the recorded moving image data and still image data as a moving image file and a still image file in accordance with a predetermined file system. A DCF (Design rule for Camera File system) standard, for example, is known as a method for naming files when recording the aforementioned moving image file and still image file. In this DCF standard, file names include numbers, which are sequential numbers in order of recording.
Meanwhile, a slide show reproduction function is provided in recent digital cameras, and enables automatic reproduction of images in a memory card one by one at predetermined time intervals. In the case of performing slide show reproduction, the order in which images are recorded can be maintained by reproducing the images in order of the numbers given to the file names.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-110088 recites, as a technique for recording and reproducing a moving image and a still image, a method of continuing reproduction until a stop instruction or an interruption instruction is received from a user in the case of reproducing a moving image, rather than reproducing both a moving image and a still image for a predetermined period of time.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-183248 recites a method of recording a file while dividing the file during recording of a moving image such that the file size does not exceed an upper limit size prescribed by the file system.
Moreover, recently, there are cameras capable of recording a still image during recording of a moving image.
In the case of adding sequential numbers to files names and recording a moving image while dividing the file using the aforementioned camera capable of recording a still image during recording of a moving image, if a still image is recorded during recording of a moving image before undergoing a file division, the next number of the number in the file name of the moving image that is being recorded at this point in time is assigned to the still image. For this reason, the number to be added to the moving image file after undergoing the file division is a sequential number with respect to the number assigned to the still image, and the numbers of the moving image files before and after undergoing the file division are therefore not continuous.
In general, in the case of performing slide show reproduction in a state where moving image files and still image files are mixed, the images are reproduced in accordance with the file numbers, and therefore, sequential moving image files obtained as a result of the file division when being recorded are not continuously reproduced, and the still image is reproduced between the moving image files before and after undergoing the file division.